Going Under
by sinnerxo
Summary: Puck's Dad is back. Rachel wants to help him cope with it. How will it go? Puckleberry & Rachel/Santana/Brittany Friendship. T for now. Might be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to writing Fanfiction and I have absolutely no idea if I'm good or not. I probably suck but I just thought I'd try it. I'm german so I'm sorry for all my mistakes. I try and have less of them in the future Chapters. This is short but if you like it then I'll post more and make them longer eventually.**

**This will be Puckleberry. **

**I do not own Glee. If I did I'd have Mark Salling practise every Make out or sex scene with me.**

* * *

Noah has been known as the bad guy pretty much all his life. It's not what he wanted at first, he didn't plan on being a man whore or a jock that throws slushies at losers. It just somehow happened. He blames his father. He left him and his Mom and Sister when he was so young. He had no father figure and had to help where he can. Noah started to not give a damn about School anymore and instead found liking in Sex with Girls and Cougars. That's how he became Puck.

Puck just got home from Glee Club when he noticed a unfamilar Car in the Driveway. He was curious but didn't really think anything of it. "I'm home", yelled Puck as he closed the Door behind him. He looks up to the living room and can't believe his eyes. There stands his father. After all these years he just shows up and stands in his fucking living room. "What is he doing here?" asks Puck furiously. "Noah, he missed us. He's back" answers his Mom smiling alittle. "Mom you can't be serious. Look at him! You can see that he's still a fucking alcoholic!" Puck had no idea what to do. "I'm outta here." is all he says as leaves and slams the front door in the process. He has no clue where he's driving to, he just keeps on driving until he finally has enough and parks in a Driveway. He knows well enough who lives in that house and he knows too well that this is a bad idea. She's been haunting his dreams and thoughts for weeks now. No idea when it started but she's been on his mind constantly and it's not about those little skirts she always wears. Puck dreams about her eyes, her soft lips and her shiny brown hair. "Fuck!" he swears and pulls out of the driveway and drives home. It might be even more of a bad idea but he just can't face her, not knowing what to say. As he arrives at home his mother confronts him and tells him that his Father is going to stay with them and he better behave while he's around. Puck can tell that she's alittle mad at him for his reaction earlier but doesn't feel the need to care right now and goes up to his room where he stays for the rest of the Night. "Fuck this is going to suck".

Beep Beep! He stirrs and lays still for a moment until the events from yesterday began to creep up in his head which gets him instantly in a bad mood. The drive to school was actually relieving. There was no Family at school. He was the Badass everyone either liked or was afraid of. He wanders through the hallway, trying to find the familar brunette but he just couldn't find her. He gave up eventually and went to the Nurse to spend the morning there instead of bothering with pretending to be listening to Mr Shuester talk in spanish. It's already enough to do that in Glee.

The Day went by smoothly. It was right before Glee until it hit him that he's gonna have to go home after that. Sure, he could spend the afternoon somewhere else but he'd have to go eventually and he wasn't prepared to stands face to face with his father just yet. He slips into his usual spot trying not to stare at the brunette too obviously. She turns around and stares right back into his eyes, looking confused as to why he's staring at her. But before she could open her mouth Mr. Shue comes bargin in and starts talking about new ideas for Songs. Thank fucking god! He didn't feel the need to listen to Rachel going on about it's not okay to just stare at her like that when he could do something more productive like practising songs or some other shit. He felt her stares the whole time. He felt nervous which made him feel like a pussy. Why is she making him feel like this? As soon as Glee ends he leaves the room and almost runs to his Truck, but that midget was fast and caught up with him in the parking lot. "Noah" she asks softly, "Are you okay? You seemed alittle out of it today.". He tries to look everywhere but at her and fails miserably. "Berry, I'm fine. I gotta go" and with that he gets into his Truck and leaves as fast as he can. "Well that went smooth, didn't it?" he mumbles gruffly to himself. Puck spends the afternoon and part of the evening at Finn's. He's glad they got over the whole Babygate and were Friends again, but he can't believe he's actually dating Santana. After Rachel found out about them having Sex she broke up. Finn moved on pretty fast and got together with Satan. But whatever.

It was around 9pm when he arrived at home. His mothers Car wasn't there so he's sure she's working and dropped Sarah off at Mrs. Smiths House. The old Lady often babysat her and he was happy that he wouldn't have to deal with his little Sister right now. He opens the Door and flicks on the light and is glad to see that his father is nowhere in sight. But just as he is about to go up the stairs to his room the door opens and his father gets in. Obviously very drunk. Not exactly sure what to do Puck just stands there and watches him stumble inside. His father finally notices him and angrily stumbles forward to Puck who is standing at the wall, too shocked to even move or say something. He snaps out of it and tells his Father that he should leave them alone and they were better off without him. This seemed to make him even angrier and he pushed himself forward and punched Puck square in the face. "Don't fucking tell me what to do" he slurrs the words and spits at Puck whos sitting shocked at the ground. His Dad gets angrier and angrier and keeps throwing punches at him. Puck knows he could probably take his father on but he couldn't do it. Everything hurts and as soon as it starts his Dad goes up the stairs without even a glance at him. Slowly he gets up and locks himself up in his room, taking a few advils before climbin in his bed and falling asleep to a dream about this brunette Angel.

* * *

**First Chapter! Thoughts? I'd also appreciate ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually got some great Feedback in the short amount of time this was up. I guess this means my writing isn't that bad and so I sat down and wrote another Chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'd love to get some reviews!**

**Once again, I do not own Glee. I wish I did though.**

* * *

Puck wakes up feeling terrible. He doesn't wanna get up, ever again but eventually gets out of bed and walks into his bathroom, the image he sees in the mirror has him shocked. There were huge bruises on his face and he got a black eyes, there were also bruises on his arms and as he gets rid of his shirt he comes to face to even more bruises. He has absolutely no idea how to explain this and he's sure he isn't able to play football for a short while. It even hurts walking, no way in hell he's gonna tackle or get tackled in the next few days. He pops another advil into his mouth and gulps it down with some water before stripping down his boxershorts and stepping into the shower. The hot water feels good and he can relax for a few minutes until it's time to get ready for school. He leaves the house as fast as he can, he doesn't want his mom to see him just now and he sure as hell don't wanna see his father. Puck felt horrible, not only cause of all the bruises but cause his Dad did this. His own father and he just didn't know why his life has to be this fucked up.

As he walks into the school he felt all stares on him, people started whispering. The rumors started and by lunch everyone was talking about Puck. A few said he got caught sleeping with a Cougar and her husband beat him up and a few others said that he got in trouble with some gang. Puck didn't bother to correct anyone, cause the truth was much worse. As he closed his locker during lunch Rachel stood next his locker looking worried. "What happend, Noah?", she asks softly, putting a hand on his arm and he instantly winces not expecting her to touch him. Rachel takes a step back, "I'm so sorry. Noah, tell me what happened" she sounds even more worried now. "Berry, nothing happened" he snaps at her. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he's afraid he ends up telling her the truth. It would make it even more real if he said it out loud and he just wants to forget about everything right now. Rachel looks a little hurt at first but the look is replaced by concern once again. "Well, you know I'm here if you wanna talk" she says quietly and walks away, leaving Puck alone leaning against his locker, wondering once again why his life is so fucked up.

He spends the next period at the nurse, this time really feeling like crap. He wakes up from a nightmare involving his father and Rachel when he realizes he must have fallen asleep. He checks the time and sees he's got 15 minutes until Glee. Considering if he should go or not, he decides that it might distract him for awhile and heads to the bathroom before making his way to the choir room. He was early so he sat down at his usual spot and waited for everyone to arrive. Not long until Santana and Brittany walk in and as soon as they notice Puck they stop and Santana asks what happened with him, if he really got caught with a cougar. He raises his eyebrows, "Who knows, Satan" he answers and looks back to the door seeing the rest of the Glee club arriving. Santana drops the subject and sits down with Brittany, who seems confused by who knows what. Mike sits next down to him and asks what happened aswell, but Puck refuses to say anything and after awhile he drops the subject but kept looking at Puck as to finding the answer when he studies him carefully.

Glee went by pretty quickly cause Mr. Shuester has to leave alittle earlier to attend an appointment. He rushes out of Glee as fast as he can, he can't stand anymore questions right now. He drives to 7/11 and gets a slushie. Spending the whole afternoon sitting in his Truck at the parking lot and listening to music. It was getting late and he made his way home, praying to God that his Dad won't be home or atleast not drunk. As he pulls up into the driveway he sees the lights are on but his moms car is gone once again. He hadn't seen his mom in almost two days and he knew she's giving him some space to process this all, but he doesn't wanna process this. He wants his dad to leave and never come back again. Quietly he opens the door and hears a loud crash as soon as he closes the front door. "Fuck this", he hears coming from the kitchen and he can clearly hear that his dad is drunk again. He was almost at the stairs when he hears his dad asking him where he's going and he tells them that he wants to sleep. "No way in hell are you going to bed now. You better clean up that damn kitchen so your mom won't have to do it. Fuck, she's been annoying me with you all morning already. She told me that you knocked up some girl and that you've got bad grades in school. I fucking didn't raise up a Loser, do you get that?". Snorting Puck rolls his eyes and replies, "You didn't raise me up. You fucking left, Dad. If anyones fault, then it's fucking yours!". Puck can't help but yell, but that got his Dad even angrier and he punched Puck just like he did the night before, but this time Puck didn't stay. He ran out of the door and drove his truck a few blocks until he parked at the side to think for a minute. His jaw hurts even more now and he's sure his lips bleeding. He considers his options for a minute and starts his car again to drive to her house. He might regrets it soon, but right now he doesn't give a shit. He needs her now.

It was around 10pm when the door at the Berry residence rung. Rachel was home alone, while her dads were on some business trip. Wondering who could ring at this time she slowly peeks through the window before rushing down the stairs to open the door. She's face to face with a broken looking Noah. She doesn't say anything and just ushers him inside, which Noah is glad for.

They sit down on the couch before he looks at her and starts crying. He doesn't care that he's being a pussy right now, he just feels so broken and lost that all he can do is cry. Rachel looks like she's gonna cry too even though she has no idea why he's crying. She pulls him in a hug and let's him cry on her shoulder. He mumbles something into her shoulder which she can't quite understand so she asks what he said and Puck pulls away from the hug and looks at her. "My Dad, he's back..I..he-" "Did he do this to you, Noah?" her voice full with concern. He mumbles a yes and looks everywhere but at her. Rachel takes one hand and touches his cheek gently and they stare at each other for a moment before she pulls his head down on her lap, stroking his head softly. Puck didn't realize how tired he is until now and falls asleep, feeling much better now that he's with Rachel. "You're my angel" is the only thing he whispers before he's fast asleep. Rachel wasn't sure if she heard right at first but smiled alittle and turned on the tv to watch something while she lets Noah sleep.

An hour later Puck wakes up feeling much better than before. He finds Rachel sleeping, which looks like being an uncomfortable angle, and smiles. He gets up and turns off the tv before he gently scoots Rachel up in his arms and carries her bridal style into her room. As he lets her down on the bed she wakes up and sheepishly grins at him. Not even letting him say anything, she tells him to stay, making sure her dads arent home at first he agrees and strips down to only his boxers. Hearing a gasp coming from Rachel he looks up to see her crawling over to his bed side and staring up at him. Leaving light touches on his bruises, she makes him take a deep breath and close his eyes for a moment. When the contact is gone he opens up his eyes and sees Rachel staring curiously at him. "Let's sleep, Noah" she says in nothing more than a whisper and tucks them both under her blanket.

Without hesitating Noah scoots up to her and pulls her to him, huggin her from behind. After a few minutes he hears her breathing softly and he figures she's fallen asleep. Right now and then he realizes that he's in love with Rachel Berry and to be honest, he thinks it might be a great thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh", Rachel groans as the alarm goes off. Turning around she notices that Puck is gone. Slightly irritated she quickly gets up and checks the bathroom, no sign of him. Sighing, she sits down on the bed and gathers her thoughts for a moment.

"He probably went home.." Rachel mumbles to herself and grabs her clothes and a towel to get ready for school. Going into the bathroom she strips her clothes off and stands infront of the sink, staring into the mirror, thinking about last night. How nice it felt to have Noah with her, how broken he looked and how he hugged her like his life depended on it. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she gets into the shower and ready for school.

After Rachel got ready she grabbed her stuff and got into the car, checking the time and realizing that she is right on time and could probably spend some time alone in the choir room. As she turns up in the parking lot she sees Pucks truck and immediately gets this weird feeling deep down in her stomach. Practically jumping out of her Car, Rachel grabs her stuff and walks up to the school. The hallways are pretty much empty, except for a few students who like to be early there, just like herself. Making her way to her locker she stuffs everything inside and quickly makes her way to the choir room. Before she even reached the room she hears softly singing and a guitar sound coming from the room. Curiously peeking inside, Rachel sees Puck sitting in one of the chairs, playing his guitar while softly singing 'Sweet Caroline'. That song still gives her chills after his performance months ago. She shivers and quietly makes her way inside, not wanting to interrupt him.

"Noah" she says loud enough for him to hear it.

He sharply turns around and looks more than just a little uncomfortable. "What do you want, Berry?" in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to talk, about last night...are you okay?" she wonders.

"It was a mistake. I shouldn't have come to you. Just forget it." he says harshly, takes his guitar and walks out of the door. "Noah" she yells but she doesn't get an answer.

Standing there, she feels a little hurt. What has she done wrong? Deciding to shrug it off for now, Rachel sits down on the piano bench and softly plays some random tune.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

A loud noise makes her stop and Rachel turns around to see Santana standing by the door. Seeing books lying on the floor, she knows where the noises came from.

"Didn't think you'd know something other than showtunes" the Cheerios casually says standing infront of the brunette.

"Well, Santana, you don't know half of me" she shots back.

"Berry, come on, I didn't mean it like that. Was just surprised, s'all."

"Oh. Right, I'm sorry." she looks uncomfortably at Santana, not sure why she's here in the first place. Standing up she's about to leave when Santana tells her to wait.

"You see, Rachel, I just wanted to say sorry, okay? I came here early cause I knew you'd be here. After everything with Finn, I didn't exactly make it any better. So, I'm sorry."

Alittle taken aback that the Cheerleader used her real name, she just nods and turns around to leave and get ready for the first class.

The morning went by pretty quickly, not even catching a glance of Puck. After debating with herself if she should spend her Lunch at the Cafeteria, she finally decided that she should. Maybe Puck is there and in a better mood.

As Rachel paid and was about to find a table, Brittany stands infront of her and smiles widely. Since she has always been nice to Rachel, she smiles back and was about to walk away when the Cheerios grabs her arm and drags away. "What are you doing, Brittany?" she asks confused. Before the blonde could reply, Santana waved over from their table and told Rachel to sit with them. Even though the beauty apologizes this morning she was still a little cautious but sat down anyways. The few other Cheerios first looked a little irritated but Santana gave them the stink eye and told them to mind their own business.

"Thanks. But you really didn't have to let me sit here." Rachel tells them.

"I know, but we wanted to. See this as a way of us saying sorry."

"Totally. We should be bestfriends. My cat would love that" Brittany says cheerful. And seriously how can you say no to her? That'd be just wrong.

"Sure, Brittany." she smiles a little and starts eating her Sandwhich.

The three girls spent the next 10 minutes eating their lunch and talking about any tv shows they could think of. There were debates over who they prefer, McDreamy or McSteamy. They talked about their love for Veronica and Logan, even though Santana totally digs Weevil. Rachel actually seemes to have fun. She never realized how much fun the two girls could be and clearly enjoyed herself, unaware of the two set of pairs staring at her. One pair belonged to Quinn Fabray, who is furious that she's sitting with Santana and Brittany. Even though Quinn is back on the Squad, the two still don't talk to her. The other pair belonged to none other than Noah Puckerman. He sat with the other jocks, though he couldn't stand most of them. Ignoring their conversations and comments all he could do was stare at Rachel, wondering since when she's friends with Santana.

"Hey Berry, looks like someone doesn't like the fact you're sitting with us" Santana says as she nods over to Puck. Turning around Rachel locks eyes with him and as soon as it happened, he looked away, got up and left.

"Anything going on between you two?" the Cheerio asks curiously looking to where Puck sat just a minute ago before looking back to Rachel.

"Nope. No idea what his problem is" she reponds looking down on the table. Santana doesn't buy it, but drops it for now. She'll find out soon enough.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Santana and Brittany walked with her to a few classes they had together and also waited infront of her locker before Glee. "You didn't have to wait for me" Rachel smiles softly as she gets her stuff out of the locker. but

"No big deal." Santana answers and slides one arm through Rachels, while Brittany did the same on the other side of the brunette. "Rachel, do you wanna hang out this weekend? You have to meet my cat" the blonde says, smiling widely at the her.

"Sure Brittany. I'd love to meet your cat" she laughs and Santana joins her, leaving Brittany looking alittle confused.

They arrived and didn't miss the stares the Glee members are giving them. Kurt and Mercedes were obviously gossiping about the new trio, wondering what happened and Tina and Artie just looked a little confused. Not caring about the chatters, the three fell back into their conversation from earlier and waited for .


End file.
